<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coded Message by Méfiez-Vous (TotallyARealPerson)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742252">Coded Message</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/M%C3%A9fiez-Vous'>Méfiez-Vous (TotallyARealPerson)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murdoch Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:29:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/M%C3%A9fiez-Vous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crabtree and coded messages don't go together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coded Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521844">Message codé</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfitzjelly/pseuds/jellyfitzjelly">jellyfitzjelly</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But Detective Murdoch, didn't you get my telegram?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, I got your telegram, George, only your message was something of an odd one, I didn't quite understand it..."</p><p>"But it was so obvious!"</p><p>"... I'm sorry, George, but <em>'Hallali sounded for fox'</em> doesn't really mean anything to me."</p><p>"But, Detective Murdoch, it's a code! I thought for sure you'd figure it out!"</p><p>Murdoch's eyebrows rose. "What did you want me to guess?"</p><p>"The message was 'The suspect has been arrested'. Haven't you ever been on a hunting trip?"</p><p>"No, it's not really my sort of sport. Next time, code your post with equations, I would be sure to decipher that one."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fox hunting was a popular sport among the british nobility. The sport then spread to the Americas. In addition, he hallali was sounded when the animal was dead.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>